Formation of the Stars
by Akio Blade
Summary: "Shards of broken stars, shards striving to forge a whole." This is the story of a Shard, one of the last known Astrals within the fractured clan known as "The Shards". In the monstrous world of Remnant, this hatchling Astral coming to age must forge a semblance of unity. Unity of the mind, the soul, and the body in action. For the survival of a world of one's making.
1. Chapter 1: First Lights

_**Prologue: Astrals, beings of the stars.**_

"Okay is this thing on?" A young male voice called into the currently dark void that was present. "Testing, Testing! One! Two! Three!" A louder voice boomed through the expansive nothingness.

"Ow! Please stop we can hear you...A little too much I might add." A feminine voice breaks through the sound testing. The girl owning the voice belittling the boy as the voice lowers to a softer tone.

"Sorry….Are you okay?" The boy asks in a softer tone, making the girl wave him off.

"Now don't get all down~" The girl cheered, sparking a smile in the boy. "Turn that frown upside down!" A series of giggles were heard in the void, bumping, and sounds off running following them.

"Wait…" The boy's voice sounded again as he took a questionable humming.

"What is it?" The girl said, now gaining a worried tone. "Did I tickle you too hard?"

"No! Be Serious!" The boy interjected, startling the girl. "We can't expect anyone to follow the story if they can't see us. Let's brighten their view!"

"Ah! You're right! Lights! Please!" The girl sounded, two claps being heard as the scenery changed to a large talk room with black tile flooring and white tile walls. Two silver, metal spinning stools fashioned with azure seat cushions were placed at the center of the room. By the chairs was a white wood round table, and a round azure rug placed under the table to add a decorative taste. Large white couches, capable of holding small groups of people were stationed on two sides off the room, the right of the main table and the left of the main table to give off a sense of equality. Two portals, one of light and one of darkness, took place over one of the stools. The portal of light, taking ownership of the left stool dropped the boy while the portal of darkness took the right stool as it dropped off the girl.

The boy was now revealed to 16 years old, reaching to the height of 6'0" (six feet tall), milk chocolate skin, and a slim yet muscular body frame. The boy has bright, gunmetal eyes with the pupils taking the form of five white shards similar to the diamonds that would make a five pointed star, if and when combined. Dark brown, short and spiky hair, that didn't reach past his neck, was present on the boy's head. The hair style consisting of small spikes running down the hair similar to a ball so the spikes of hair on top of his head would defy gravity while the strands present on the sides and back of his head, poked out toward their placed directions with a slight pull downwards. (Basically like a cute hedgehog with small, barely 2 inch spikes but neatly done put into a hairstyle.) His hair has smaller spikes lining down the top of his forehead in a similar manner to bangs but only ended out to be small, upside down, triangles for the spikes were smaller the closer they were to the edges of the haircut. His hair had sky blue/azure colored streaks along the tips and middles of the spikes, giving another color variation that was naturally tinted. With a final note, his hairstyle also has two tuffs of hair shaped like animal ears with a similarity to a dog's. Strangely, the boy had black, five pointed star marks on the sides of his face, which were directly on the middle of his cheeks as another star mark was on the top of his right arm near the shoulder. The boy's ears were pointed in the shape of triangle, which was another odd variation to the list. In terms of clothing the boy was sky blue themed, the outfit being what the characters deem as a "Combat Skin" for details later explained on the way. The boy is wearing a black zip up, high collared vest with carbon fiber armor padding on the ribs and chest. Azure stars are lining along the edges of the vest with an images of azure Pentagrams forming a ring on a silver shield. The vest is covered by an azure zip down jacket with a high collar, the material of the jacket being made from dragon scales. The jacket was zipped down from the top of the collar to the middle of the jacket, just below the stomach area. The arms of the jacket had black star patterns running down the middle of the material, the edges of the sleeves having small black shields designs on the outside and inside. On the very back of the jacket was large clan symbols placed proudly as a black, upside down, five pointed star. In-between the star's points was a slightly larger black diamond shape, causing the star to be encased within a larger five point star broken up in shards. Two black rings made from metallic black angel feathers, were wrapped securely outside of the jacket's forearms. Thin sliver feather plates made from dragon scales were attached over his shoulders. The jacket was overall reaching slightly past his waist as a star trim was cut into the bottom edge of the jacket's material. Two Silver Star shaped, zip up pouches were on the hips of the jacket in replacement of average pockets that most jackets have. The boy was also wearing black cargo pants with silver stars patterning the fabric. The leg pockets of the cargo pants were replaces with carbon fiber rings wrapped around the thighs of the pant legs. In substitute of the leg pockets, two more zip up pouches in similar design to the ones on the jacket was attached on the outer side of each ring. Two cuffs made from sliver dragon scales were clipped around his wrists. On his neck was a plain sliver collar that had shines of both a material in the substitute of metal and pieces of high class technology.

The girl in comparison and difference to the boy was 16 years old, same milk chocolate complexion, triangle shaped ears, and the same star markings on the sides of her face. However her left shoulder was the one holding the black star mark of their clan. Her hair was a good amount different from the boy's, her hair may have had the same dark brown base coloring but it had icy blue streaks instead. Also the girl styled her hair to be short but long enough to touch her neck. Her hair was smooth at the top before slowly having strands of hair spiking out along the sides of her head. Her hair had a strand of hair coming down the middle of the forehead in slight spiky bangs as tomboyish side tails of hair framed her face. Two tuff of hair in the shape of dog ears were present in her hair. She reached up to 5'11" in height (five feet and 11 inches) while holding a gracefully slender but a pretty muscular body frame. The girl having a so to speak…above average chest while having slightly darker steel gray eyes with five diamond-like shards for pupils. The girl's clothing, or Combat Skin, was icy blue themed in color. Her suit was consisting of an icy blue, strapped high collared vest with carbon fiber padding on the hips and stomach. The vest was strapped up the middle, having the top two straps near the collar unattached to show her neckline. Black flames her trimming the vest's edges to give a unique design along with the large demonic symbol of a dragon's head colored black on the back of the vest, the symbol was surrounded by a ring of black flames for a finishing touch. The vest has one long sleeve on the right arm, black flames patterning the arm's fabric. Her left arm was covered with black bandages, excluding the upper part of the arm and shoulder so the clan mark was visible without any hindrance. She's wearing ash gray cargo shorts with two icy blue rings made from dragon scales, each ring strapping the legs of the shorts down and secure. Icy blue stockings with black flame patterns were covering her legs, all the way in fact to the point where they reached up to the bottom of her shorts. The pockets of the of the shorts are replaced with carbon fiber rings holstering small black, rock-like, spheres around them. The jagged spheres were just small enough for were a person could hold them with two fingers. The shorts had a pair of chains designed to make up a angel feather, two chains positioned so an X-shape was on the front and back of her waist. She's also wearing icy blue and ash gray Tabi Boots made from dragon scales, the boots being knee high and fastened to her legs with black straps. Her hands were covered with long black gloves made from carbon fiber, each glove covering up to the middle of her forearms. Around her neck was a collar similar to the boy's; however it took an icy blue and black color in contrast. Now overall, both teenagers were awfully attractive in their own fields as the clothing they were garbed in gave off a 'Draconic Warrior' type of vibe.

"Now that that's taken care of..." The boy started off as he got comfortable on his stool, taking a more serious but calm expression as his elbows rested on the round table. "Let's start with introductions. Hello I'm Aoki Shard, one of the last members of one of the various Astral Ninja Clans, my clan in particular taking the mantle as The Shards." Aoki points a thumb to the girl beside him who was cheerfully spinning in her seat. "And this little bundle of energy is Zora Shard, my literal clone and adoptive sister."

The girl, now recognized as Zora, made a pouting face of mock anger before ceasing her spinning movement. Zora rested her hands on her legs before adding into the conversation she intentionally acted to ignore. Aoki gave a soft chuckle in response to his sister's, regarding her actions as _'as_ _Business usual.'_

"Hey, I'm not small!" Zora interjected, waving her arms up in an attempt to wave away the thought her miscalculated size. "You're only an inch, an INCH taller than me. I should be anything but small." Zora takes prideful smirk before breaking out in giggles. "We're honestly the same height."

"Moving on~" Aoki coming back from his joke with a large eye roll. "In further explanation to what we are, focus on the fact that we both aren't human. And in further cases, beings made from energy but to the point where the people under this race have a special and natural ability to control, manipulate, and absorb energy."

"Now you might be asking, 'Hey aren't living things made from energy?' Zora inputs to explain a larger picture. "Astrals can be in a sense 'Living Energy', making us beings that can manipulate energy to-"

"Hold on!" Aoki stopped his sister's rambling. "Let's start at the beginning, well before you make our audience have their heads spinning in confusion." Aoki added, Zora stopping upon realization.

"Oopsy~ Kind of got ahead of myself there….and the order of things." Zora rubs her head sheepishly, the tuffs in her hair drooping in slight sadness. "I'm sorry for rambling." Aoki waves her off, not angry in the slightest.

"Don't be. You can take the fighting explanations later okay?" Zora pikes up in joy.

"Really? You will?" Zora bounces in her seat, causing Aoki to smile.

"Go on ahead, plus this won't take too long." Zora smiles brightly, waiting in anticipation as Aoki went back to his briefing. "Now back on topic I guess I should start at the beginning so everything can be ready for the cool parts. An Astral is a being of living energy that is classified as combination of the abilities of a Dragon and a Phoenix." Aoki continued his point by holding up his hands, streams of sky blue and silver energy concentrating into the palms of the hand. Silver energy poured into his left hand and shifted into a silver pentagram, the pentagram forming a simple hand sized silver phoenix. At the same time, his right hand concentrated azure energy into a pentagram projection as a simple azure dragon in the form of a serpent. "Now listen closely, an Astral is a being of the stars, the star being the very mark of the entire race in general. An Astral represents a Pentagram, a star of protection, as it holds the five elements; water, fire, earth, and air. The fifth element is of the soul or spirits that can be found in many if not all living things. An Astral's can be grouped into two categories; the light and dark or the spiritual power, and the elemental attributes that an Astral can control."

"So in simple terms, an Astral manipulates energy. It's a mix with Energy Absorption, Charging/Gathering, and Enhancing. For example, if an outside energy source is around, an Astral can reform it into their bodies for personal and instant use. Energy is founded by the fact that it can't be destroyed or created, only reformed to be used as something else. They can use the powers of the Dragon and the Phoenix, and represent the symbol of a star. Each Astral has an affinity toward one of the powers of the spirit, and two of the powers within the elemental or natural energy division." Zora simplified, gaining a nod from Aoki.

"Correct, though there are a deeper detail to mention about those powers. Like Zora has said, an Astral can have a spiritual affinity to either Light or Dark." Aoki formed a sphere filled with light energy in his now empty hands; Zora does the same but forms a sphere of darkness instead. "Zora has a Darkness affinity while I have a Light affinity in contrast; similar to the terms of Yin and Yang or Day and Night, the light and dark is comparable to the soul in technical terms. An Astral controlling both affinities is either unheard of or extremely difficult to near impossible. Astrals also have control of both pure forms of energy and elemental energy. Astrals start with control of two types of power within the four elemental divisions stated before, but there are cases where an Astral can show variations or mixtures of elemental powers outside from the divisions they have an affinity for at birth. Now for example, I can control the elements of fire and further that control into a variation, in simple terms as a sub-division that consists with the control of lightning. While fire is one of my main affinities I strangely have a sub-division that as my second main consisting of a mixture between what it seems air and fire, which ends with me producing a smoke-like vapor infused with embers of a fire." Aoki gains a thoughtful look, the energy in his hands keeping form as the left hand was enveloped in silver embers and smoke as the right hand gained azure lightning and fire. "It still brings wonder when I think about it, this example provides a though on seemingly endless combinations of different variations to the main affinities of an Astral."

Zora gives Aoki a worried look for the boy could be lost in thought for hours if he was allowed the opportunity. "Now let's be grounded, I wouldn't think there would be endless combinations." Zora said, bringing Aoki's mind out of the clouds. "But it would cool to collect a log of them all right?!"

"The thought of it does sound wonderful. But that is a dream for another day. Just to make things clear, an Astral's spiritual affinity between Light and Darkness does not determine whether a person is good or bad. In a similar example, a person in the view of light can do bad things while a person in the darkness can do good thing." Aoki explained, earning a playful eye roll from Zora.

"This is just another example of things Aoki does to make to act smart and formal." Zora teased, gaining a deadpan look from adoptive brother. "In non-nerdy speech, the choice that a person makes defines them, not the power they possess."

Aoki blinks in slight amusement, slowly gaining another smile. "That is an awfully emotional pour into the briefing Zora. Fufufu~" Aoki laughs as his teasing sparks a glares from Zora.

"Never mind that you dork. You better just forget it! I just didn't want people making false assumptions from my powers!" She crossed her arms with a pout, quick to turn her seat so that her back was facing Aoki's view.

Aoki makes a deep sigh, focusing back on the discussion as his arms stop their manifestations of energy.

"You know Zora you still have yet to show us your affinity." Aoki said, pulling Zora back to a calmer mood. It was best to keep the girl happy, because no one would like to be on the receiving end of her anger.

"All right I will. My wonderful elemental power consists of both fire and the ice, ice being a sub-division within the main element water~" Zora sang, pulling a graceful spins while forming a victory sign with her hands.

"Extra~" Aoki couldn't help but point out. "But Zora's right, actions define a person. On the next topic is about the next topic, the Dragon and Phoenix abilities. An Astral's body has the high healing capabilities of the immortal Phoenix and the wrathful power of a Dragon. But this doesn't mean that an Astral is immortal since there is the clear reason that we can still feel pain and die. But that is countered with the very durable body of an Astral and an Astral's ability to revive, or cheat death and come back to life. In a deeper explanation if an Astral's body takes too much damaged they will revert to a Spirit Form." Aoki stops for a moment, making a sky blue flame with a white ring of energy shards floating around it in-between his hands. "This is an image of my Spirit Form, if I get mortally wounded or 'die' in battle I will change to this form as my body rebuilds itself. However, while in this state of healing an Astral is very vulnerable. So if an Astral were to die in their Spirit Form then it means a real death entirely, no revives, no more chances. So for future reference keep your souls safe from harm, or you might end up on Lady Death's dancefloor." Aoki sighs, a slight frown being shown. "An Astral's blood will heal any disease or sickness that normal people would have, so the only death seen in our point of view is old age. An Astral's life span is extended in size too, but a notable difference that will be expanded another time."

"You should go on next about our power." Zora reminded, yawning a bit at the long lecture.

"Oh right. Now we're more like beasts in a humanoid form, kindred spirits. Now Astrals have immense amounts of power inside them at a very early age. In resort to keep the powers from overwhelming the Astral and those around them, a more experienced Astral sets a lock on the young Astral's true power. Basically if in a proper gauge, Zora and I only have twenty-five percent of our original power. It serves the purpose as a lock or a one lock in a grand seal. An Astral has three seals that act as trials toward unlocking their full potential. This writ of passage to connect with the 'inner beast' inside, it will develop skills and knowledge that will help us embrace our natural wildness to control it." The boy paused, going back into deep thought.

"What's wrong?" Zora questioned in concern.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something." A smoke shaped lightbulb appeared over the Astral's head. "I got it." Aoki confirmed, hitting his open had with a fist. "What better person to help an Astral's progress in their trials to break their seals than a Spirit Arm!"

"Finally! Let's pass the conversation to our spiritual partners in crime!" Zora cheered, bouncing out her seat. Unfortunately, she lost balance on her seat and fell flat on her back onto the tile floor.

"Umm…We'll pass the job over to those two." Aoki finished as the scene faded into darkness.

* * *

As the lights same back on the previous two users off the room were gone. Then abruptly a golden portal appeared, signaling new guest entering the talk room. The portal dropped off a boy looking the age of 14 years of age coming on at the height of 5'4", holding a skinny but well trained body. He had slightly tanned skin, messy golden hair with ash gray streaks that reached down to touch his neck, a strand of hair on its own within the middle of his bangs. He had golden eyes with a white star pupil, golden and ash gray winged-like dragon ears and small ash gray cone horns on his head. Two ash gray marks were on the side of his face. Each mark was shaped as five pointed star placed on the middle of his cheeks. The boy was wearing a skintight ash gray vest with a black dragon designed on the front. He had a large black dragon scale belt around his waist, holding a large golden belt buckle in the shape of two kunai(s) as it held ash gray shorts that touched past his knees. Black bandages were covering his legs, forearms, and elbows. A black scarf in the shape of a tattered phoenix wing was wrapped cowboy style around his neck, making a lone tail of fabric that reached his shoulder blades. His face was a bit childish, holding a growing smile as he quickly placed up drawings of him doing an action similar to a great warrior. The boy quickly paused before turning to full attention.

"Hello. My name is Egon Ingot that awesomely cool guy from within this story!" Egon roared in the most dramatic way possible, taking a heroic pose with his arms flexing to show off his muscles.

"Ahem!" Another voice called in, this one taking a calmer and gentler, feminine tone. "Stay on your script, please Egon."

Egon fixed himself quickly to the voice's command. He took out a sheet of paper from his pant pocket before starting his speech.

"Ahem. Now that I've been chosen as a representative to introduce this new story I will start off my piece by explaining the bond that an Astral, otherwise known as a Spirit Hunter, and an Spirit Arm such as myself. In explanation a Spirit Hunter is an Astral that takes up the role as a guardian of souls, a medium between the realms of life and death. A Spirit Arm and Astral both have the ability to see spirits, divine figures, and souls of the dead. With this allows multiple powers such as connecting a mental link between souls, seeing things that the average eye cannot perceive, ability to sense life, and with enough training they can link within various realms. A Spirit Arm is a Yokai/weapon that is partnered and bound with an Astral. Mistress Zora as you all recognize before is my Spirit Hunter, and we both work together as a unit. A Spirit Arm can use their spiritual energy to give off blessings of greater power to support their Spirit Hunter. In regards to an Astral's seals, locks that hold back the full potential of their wrathful power, us Spirit Arms act as a guide and a key. We can train our Astral to properly control their beastly power and keep it from backfiring until they can do it themselves. Once an Astral has gained enough control over their power, they will be tested to unlock a seal. Within a seal is a greater understanding and a new form toward one of the natural or elemental abilities that an Astral possesses. Not only that their souls will get stronger, the link toward controlling their "inner dragons" will grow, and an Astral's power will double. Let's say it in a simple example, if an Astral were to unlock their first seal they will have 50% of their power unlocked. Then 75% of power for unlocked for the second seal. And obviously 100%of power unlocked for the final seal. The fun part is that's not the stopping point! An Astral can master their powers and come to control a higher living of power, Cosmic Manipulation which will sky rocket the powers to rival god-like! But let's control the thought back down. A Spirit Arm is an Astral's mentor in a sense. Our abilities are well developed to support the training methods alongside the spirits of the past. The reason I'm a dragon like an Astral is to enhance the connection perfectly. You can't just use any spirit, like how you can't teach a bird how to fly when you're a penguin. Between a Spirit Arm and Spirit Hunter is a connection as two souls working as one person. Astrals without a seal broken are strong in their own right, but a Spirit Arm allows them the chance to grow liking a blooming flower under care. Once an Astral can control their powers they can work independently, and support themselves under free realm. Here's another piece of valuable information, an Astral's training can be increased the more they connect with the spirits around them. Connecting with the spirits of the living or dead can allow hidden knowledge by following their paths, so a Spirit Hunter's training can come from those thought long gone which is similar to a summoning process. A Spirit Arm can also help an Astral connect with in ancestral roots, allowing them to connect to previous Astrals before them who could be dead or alive. In truth a Spirit Arm is similar to large archive of information, being filled with the knowledge from spirits of the past. With the connection between a Spirit Hunter and Spirit Arm, the knowledge and teachings of previous Astrals gets re-used toward future generations. Whew…That was a mouthful." Egon finished as he pulled out a water bottle from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Well it's very important to tell them now. Then the doubts will be clear." The unknown voice reminded, causing Egon to sigh deeply.

"Okay! But you can come out now Kin, the audience needs to see you." Egon called out as a silver portal appeared in the air above him, another figure dropping down beside him.

"Egon, you of all people should know Kin doesn't like to be rushed into the spotlight." The girl scolded. "Hello and good day to you all. Kin is to be called fully by Ifrit Kin." She had a near emotionless tone as a small smile graced her lips. "But you may call Kin by Kin. Kin is Master Aoki's Spirit Arm."

Kin was revealed to be a girl looking to be the age of 12 at the height of 5 feet tall. She has pale skin, beautiful silver hair with azure streaks cut to a smooth and slightly spiky hairstyle that reached her under her chin. Her hairstyle consisted of a single strand of hair running down the middle of her forehead while the others were pushed clear to the sides. Her hair has two side tails that cupped the sides of her face, each side tail having their halfway clipped inside silver orbs. She has bright azure eyes with stars as pupils and peculiar silver eyelashes. She has silver winged dragon ears with small branchlike horns on head, azure marks are on the sides of her face and taking the form as five pointed stars. Kin was wearing her combat skin which consisted of an azure and silver zip up vest with a high collar, silver flames lining along the edges of the vest as a black pentagram was designing the back. The vest was covered by a silver kimono top with azure trimming, the sleeves detached show that her shoulders were uncovered and the sleeves reached over her hands. A black sash (Or Obi) was tied around her waist, silver flames trimming the edges. She wears black hakama shorts with knee high silver Tabi socks. Her feet were in black and azure sandals that seemed to be made of a metallic material, two black straps going over the middle of the foot to fasten the sandals in place. In finish Kin had a silver scarf tied around her neck with two tattered tails coming down to the middle of her back.

"Nice of you to drop by Kin. You know you could have helped me with that large script YOU made me read." Egon teased, trying to get a reaction out of the pokerfaced Kin.

"Egon if Kin didn't step in you would have taken over the whole introduction. And we all know that your 'heroics' are sometimes wildly overblown." Kin countered, causing Egon's plan to deflate instantly.

"Ouch Kin, ice cold verbal attack there." Egon laughed in a bit of shock, his shock increasing when Kin giggled a bit. "Wait…" Kin went back to her poker face. "Blood it."

"Now come along Egon, time for the final note before our adventure starts." Kin reminded, earning a affirmative nod from Egon.

"Alrighty then, our Spirit Hunters are coming in right about…" Egon paused as Aoki and Zora teleported back into the talk room. "Now." Egon and Kin take a sit on one of the couches stationed by the walls.

"Well now that we've explained everything." Aoki gives off a big smile as the others joined in. "Time for us to be going. For a final note the next set stories will be filled with fun and wild adventures as the creator, who owns all rights to ideas and characters, will be starting off with a small detour into making a sort of Misadventures piece to develop writing skills to better enhance the story. Please provide any helping guides or tips to a new writer in the literature passion! We will guarantee to reappear again with more action paced scenes and character backgrounds so you all can learn more about us." Aoki finished his speech with a polite bow as the others followed suit. A large portal opened within the middle of the room as the new team started off toward it.

"See you later!" Egon jumps through the portal first, disappearing with two thumbs up.

"Kin will be delighted to make friends with you all." Kin walked into to the portal with a small wave.

"Onwards! Adventure awaits!" Zora leaps into the portal cheerfully.

"Don't worry. My family and I will be back in a flash!" Aoki flips into the portal as it closed up completely. As the lights faded out a small pool of azure, icy blue, silver, and gold feathers were on the floor, giving a final glow of energy before the scene comes to a close.

* * *

" _We are the ones deemed as the broken pieces, those stars lost from the general paths of other stars within the sky. This is not completely true. Life has multiple twists and turns that constantly keep it from becoming plain. The path skyward is not always set in stone. Those extra experiences will help a person grow, and the choices defining who you work to become. Find your wings. With them soar high, reaching out toward an adventure waiting upon the horizon."_

* * *

 **A/N: Whew this is the first time I've done this but I feel it is a well needed start off. Thank you all for taking a chance in my fanfiction and I hope to live up to the expectations from those who helped this along the way. Special thanks to Oathkeeper0317 and andy2396 for actually listening on my ideas and giving me standing ground to actually make this. YOU BOTH ROCK! Ahem. But thanks to Oathkeeper's constant support the diagram for this story is already well constructed beforehand so don't expect a very long wait. The story will mostly be in the third person perceptive but on special flashbacks and scenes where a certain character takes the main role there will be a first person perceptive. This will follow up with the ever-growing story of RWBY and its pervious creator Monty Oum…may your soul find happiness in the after realms. But the stories here will not be entirely dependent on the main Canon of the RWBY Universe so definitely expect fun outside of RWBY's main cast. The writing process shouldn't be long; maybe every 2 weeks if I work on weekends, but the stories will be meaningful to keep readers reeled in. So enjoy the misadventures here so my cast can be given a chance to shine well before the main story kicks up. This is Akio saying hello to another adventure and shoot out reviews like said before!**


	2. Chapter 2: Moon Groove

_**Prologue Trailer- "The Boy from the clouds."**_

Speech/Talking: "Talking"

Inner Thoughts: 'Thinking'

Soul Telepathy/Soul Voice: **'Thinking'**

Loud/Enraged Speech: " **RAWR** " or **"RAWR"**

Background Battle Music: * **Background Battle Music and Source***

* * *

"Now I want you to introduce yourself nice and slow." A calm male voice soothingly advised, for the young lad he talking to was obviously more than shaken up at the moment. The man was rather relaxed man with tanned skin, messy white hair that was seen as short at the front but had some long locks of hair in a long diamond style braid that went to the back of his waist. Sharp whitish gray eyes with a metallic brown star pupil placed inside. Though the man's face was stoic, the gentle gleam in his eyes relaxed the child. He had two metal colored star marks on the sides of his face, one on each cheek. A neat vertical scar was over his eyes each, but the eyes were spared in the harm of the previous injury. Another scar was shown in a lighter skin tone like the rest, going horizontally across his nose but went nearly unnoticed due to its small size. His hair at the base has two strands of white hair touching his nose, wild and unkempt bangs curved toward the middle of his forehead as they were held down by a white headband.

The man only looked to be in his twenties and not anywhere else. The man was wearing rather simple clothes, nothing really standing out besides the brown cloak that covered most of his form from view (other than his feet and calves.) and was now resting off on his lap. Now without the cloak it was easy to see the white button up dress shirt, the short sleeves showing off his muscular arms that fit his lean build that was forged on the thin side. The shirt followed by black dress pants tied on his waist with a black belt, the black Tabi Boots on his feet finishing the simple look. One outlandish item on his person was a pair of sleek silver goggles with wide lenses, hooked loosely around his neck. The man looked traditional, as if he was mostly from the wilderness given either by the line of brown leaf ornaments lining the tall collar of the cloak or the toughness mixing with his, in many terms to call from, handsome face.

Now that the man was revealed the young lad sitting in the slightly dark living room within a secluded Japanese style temple with the lad looking anything but calm. The boy was looking between the ages of 5 to 6, a bit on the tall and thin side for those his age but looking slightly able to fend for his own. He was wearing a blue shirt and green shorts, green bandages wrapped securely around his feet and hands to keep away dirt but it currently looked in need of change. The boy had a weary look on his face, matching the tattered and slightly torn clothes. The boy had short dark brown spiky hair with small sky blue/azure streaks adding bright color to the tips of his hair, two tuffs of hair making small animal ears that seemed to move depending on the boy's feelings or instinct. Right now however, they were matted against his head as the boy shivered in place from the chill from the air and soaked clothes he was wearing. The boy had milk chocolate skin and slightly round triangle shaped ears, small five pointed and black star marks on his face (one star on each cheek). And the only other piece the man can point out is a small silver scarf wrapped around the boy's neck. The boy was in little shape to be awake, let alone talking. Those pointed triangle shaped ears, strange black star marks on the sides of his face that are similar to tattoos, were ever more supported by the cautious look in the boy's eyes. It was a worried gaze from the gunmetal irises, with the evermore irregular five white diamonds for a potential star shaped pupil, were trained on Indirar's movements for any possible hostility.

'I better get him taken care of before anything else. The kid needs to trust me…Well he should at least a bit after I fished him out the trouble he was in before.' The man finished that thought by softly rubbing the right side of his head. He still had a phantom pain where he hit his head against a building about four stories high; trying to catch a boy that jumped out an open window the moment things went haywire. Let's just say it was a bad place to be nearby when a restaurant fight broke out. A fight that wasn't his doing by the way!

Mostly that is, but back to business.

"Hey kid." The boy's eyes shifted up to meet the man's call, gunmetal piercing back at grayish white. "Are you cold?" The man berates himself on such an obvious question that he almost-!

The boy without a word nods his head in confirmation.

'Nice save.' The man sighs in relief, heading over to the boy that was sitting on a brown colored arm chair. The man dropped a warm white towel that easily enveloped the young lad's form, shielding him from the cold. The boy looked at the act of kindness with a small smile, drying off the wet clothes for the most part.

"Alright." The man retakes his approach. "My name is Indirar Splinter. Where you are now is my home, and that very well being a safe place. You can recall the previous instance we had before right? With the whole 'jumping out a window' thing?"

"…" The boy remains silent, this being a reoccurring event for the past 15 minutes.

'He hopefully isn't mute.' Indirar worries about the fact he's seen cases just like this, maybe the boy was still in a bit off shock. Well not too much if you consider a window as a quick getaway when you're young.

"Thank you." Indirar was broken from his thoughts as the boy spoke, it was a weak mumble but a grateful one filled with kindness.

Indirar smiles, one of his questions now crossed off his mind's list.

"Now what's your name?" The albino haired man gently pushed.

"Aoki….Aoki Shard." The man made a mixed frown. He knew that name all too well. He was a comrade of the clan the boy used as a last name. He hadn't heard anything recently from the prosperous city, if not a fortress. It was if the whole people went dark under one single night, never to make contact again. The thought of the clan upright vanishing is a shock and concern in itself. And behold right before him not too long after that is a member. But a troubling thought crossed his mind.

'Why is this kid all by himself?' Indirar knows all too well that the world isn't a safe place; he practically throws himself into danger constantly as a spy or agent if you want to be technical. Long story short, he wouldn't expect a hatchling like this kid to be without any supervision.

"Do you won't mind if I ask where are your parents are, right?" Silence was all Indirar got at the moment.

And he was doing so well too!

"They're gone. My family…..is gone." Aoki's voice was cold, his eyes quickly brimming with tears. "My home was destroyed…." The near emotionless barrier that the boy put up was quickly crumbling over one question. "I've…..lost them all….." The boy's face lowered, now unable to meet Indirar's eyes. The albino haired man sighed deeply as the dark situation quickly came to light, there would be no family looking for the boy. Indirar could just sense it, the sense of lost in the boy's eyes, the loneliness filling the heart. The next point of action that Indirar takes will affect this boy's life greatly, and the path forward didn't look easy.

Maybe, it's because he has limited time handling kids?

Not in any way.

Maybe a little….

'Bloody Spirits.' Indirar sighs as his life slightly got more complicated. But life has many turns and this one didn't seem to have too many things he couldn't handle. He can very well say that a warrior such as himself should find this child's play. Bloods, the albino might just end up teaching the kid something in the near future.

"Okay important things first, kid you need a bath." Indirar points out as the boy looked as if he was sleeping in a tree or something. Indirar would bet good money to support that accusation to its fullest.

"Umm…?" The boy was already half asleep at the cause of the arm chair he was seated in.

"Hey! Wake up! You'll get the furniture all- oh come on!" Indirar finishes the discussion by pulling the kid over his shoulder by grabbing the back of the boy's scarf. Taking account of the boy's clothes, he'll need to check the size if arranges for the lad to stay in his care. A quick scan and then he can easily find suitable replacement clothes. Children can be a bit picky about what they wear sometimes.

* * *

- **Time skip brought to you by a Chibi Aoki calmly watching as a wave of bubbles and clouds floated a Chibi Indirar into the sky, though the boy tried to find a way to save the poor man afterwards.-**

* * *

"I am completely unsurprised." This was Indirar's beginning note when he returned home after taking a quick detour to a local shopping center for the ki-…Aoki. When the man directed the boy to the bath, namely after a small argument on whether or not he should leave Aoki alone for a bit, which he voted against, Aoki won out the argument saying directly to him that 'I can take care of myself.'(With an added pout and puppy dog eyes if he might add.) After a long stare down between the two which took several minutes, Indirar set out the door in a huff to the nearest store. But not without getting two surprisingly pleading requests from the boy; look for blue colors, AVOID RED colors at all costs.

A love for blue and a fear of red was the vibe he got off Aoki.

The added luck was that Aoki didn't have any particular tastes to what he desired for clothing, so it was just easy to just grab, pay, and go. When he returned to his medium sized temple with a large bag filled with clothes he was greeted with a surprise. Small silver clouds, ones you would normally find high in the sky, was just wandering afloat around the front entrance of the temple. To a normal person, they would have slapped themselves silly seeing this supernatural event right before their eyes. But this didn't faze Indirar in the slightest. The clouds were just floating with the breeze as they lightly bounced off nearby objects that the balls of vapor managed to come in close contact with. When Indirar pushed his hand into the clouds a soft, fluffy surface was what he received as his hand moved the clouds away with a bit of resistance.

The clouds were obviously a lot different from any normal one. It had a more solid structure, giving off a pleasant energy that was gentle in nature. The cloud constructs were heavenly, similar to the ones angels or divine beings would rest on or even ride on. Something straight out of a fairy tale, that's for sure.

"What in the world..." Indirar started in question as he absent-mindedly poked the clouds as if they were bubbles in the wind. He snapped back to focus as the horrifying came into his mind.

The boy was alone.

And something was obliviously amiss.

'OH NO! THE KID!' On that split second realization Indirar dashed to his home, racing back to the temple where the boy was hopefully still within.

"Curse myself and my foolishness!" Indirar chanted repeatedly like a mantra, barreling up to the front door of the temple. He dropped the bag of clothes, the items no longer weighing him down as he close in on Aoki's last location.

"KID!" Indirar busts open the bathroom door, unleashing a flood of clouds from within the bathroom. Indirar was pushes back out the hall, bumping into the wall and gaining another lump on his head. "Ow…."

"Oh, Hello Mr. Splinter." The boy's voice rung out from the steamy washroom, before the body of the voice follows out the door. Calmly off in a towel as wisps of clouds floated around his form.

'He's alright.' Indirar sighed in relief as he nursed the two lumps on his head. The pain was coming back with a vengeance.

Aoki blinked in curiosity as he took in the downed state of his now proclaimed care taker.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked in a worried tone, startling the albino spy.

"Yeah of course!...Just peachy." Indirar restringing the growing irritation at the obvious question, he'll get past the moment eventually.

"Did shopping go okay?" Aoki asked honestly, taking notice of the rush the man took back home. "Did something bad happen?" Indirar shook his head in disagreement.

"No I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Indirar comforted.

"Are you sure?" The boy pressed.

"Yes. Now let me get your clothes." He went back to the front door and grabbed the discarded bag of clothes. Indirar pondered on the appearance of the clouds again. The energy that they gave off was striking accurate to the one Aoki gave off.

Was that one of the boy's abilities?

'It can't hurt to confirm it.' Indirar concluded as he rounded near the bathroom once again, Aoki sitting calmly on a wooden. Aoki had a content smile on his face as he was bundled in a warm white towel.

"Warm~" Aoki cooed, holding onto the warmth for as long as he can. Well he would if Indirar didn't knock him out his seat with a well-placed drop of the bag. "Wah!" The boy cried as he dropped to the floor, Indirar looking at him with an amused chuckle.

"Here you go kid. Take your pick." Indirar stepped out the bathroom, causally avoiding the pout Aoki sent to his leaving form. Indirar couldn't stop chuckling as he entered to his living room.

'It's surprisingly fun, taking care of this kid and all.' Indirar crashed upon his now empty and slightly less damp couch while feeling more exhausted than before. Indirar willingly let sleep take him so he would be prepared for the next ordeals to come. Certainly nothing should call for his immediate involvement right? He just came from a spy mission that took longer than it should have, a simple bodyguard situation gone wrong when entering a crowded mall during a sale rush. The person he was protecting is of course classified but from how the day went out, it was pretty fortunate that Indirar managed without too much trouble.

Well if you call quick and risky escapes easy to do without a problem, he might have to rethink his methods or career choice. Spy games aren't a lifetime thing, who says things can't be calm yet eventful?

"MR. SPLINTER!" A loud yelp pierced from the bathroom through Indirar's unbegun nap and his ears, causing the man to roll off the couch and land square on his front. Calm would come in time…..hopefully.

Aoki rushed into the room wearing a sky blue shirt with a black star on the front, supported by green cargo shorts with an oversized looking black belt which surprisingly fit the job task correctly as a green leaf shaped medallion was acting was the buckle. Sky blue boots with black soles were on his feet, fastened with straps instead of lace ties. And the sliver scarf that Indirar had seen before he left was still on Aoki's neck, tied with a baggy cowboy style.

"Have y-you seen anything else when you found me?!" The boy urged with apparent distress as he raced toward the couch, dive-bombing himself into Indirar's unprotected stomach. The strike unintendedly knocked the wind out of the white haired man, exciting a noticeable gasp from his lips.

'I got to get used to that age difference.' Indirar noted as he rolled a bit to his side, effectively rolling the child off his stomach after the blow impacted him. 'He was only a baby we a last saw him, now that he's moving about, talking, and bouncing about..things might get rowdy here.' Indirar sighed at the thought as inevitable confrontation of a rowdy ball of energy staying in his estate but chuckled lightheartedly none the less. "Alright Aoki, what's wrong?" Indirar questioned, not wasting time and getting straight to business, an acquired habit of his due to the line of work he was wrapped in.

"I am looking for a shield! Someone a part of my family might be lost and in trouble! " The child outbursts back with quick succession, sparking an amused chuckle from the white haired man. Indirar noticed that the previous darkened, or in this case suspicious, tint in Aoki's gunmetal eyes were gone and renewed in a brighter light to them. This is furthermore supported by the wave of emotions the child now allowed Indirar to see, from weary caution to pleading request and trust. Indirar suspected that is probably his caretaking accepts that allowed this newfound trust to form between them, and he might have an idea on why the kid was so fast on the uptake of this. But if what Aoki said was true, then there was a whole new hurdle to face.

Indirar remembers the scene very well as it was what led him into losing his contract in the first place. Long story short, Indirar is a bounty hunter and a mercenary if you will recognize, so it's a normal task of him to hunt down specific items or people for a price. So it should be an easy task for him to find this kid's family member right….not entirely true. The contract Indirar was currently hunting is part of an infamous criminal organization known the _Order of Fallen Angels_ , well known in their intense beliefs in a dark entity that will eventually be reborn over the so called 'corrupted world' and bath it in an array of hellish energy to cleanse it anew. Really it's a bunch of dark cult extremists who think they rule over the people's free will and find loop holes so the police departments and justice doers alike feel like they're stepping in a long field of land minds just to get close to them. Luckily for Indirar, all he really has to do in his job request is to sabotage the OAF's good day by finding viable evidence against them so the justice departments and local security can gain a leg up on the organization. Really when you think about it the job was very simple…though it would be because Indirar didn't account for the forces yet. If the female Aoki was requesting him to look for got into any trouble or worse….

"Oh Bloody Hell." Indirar cursed, unknowingly gaining a bewildered look form Aoki. The situation quickly dawned on the man that he left too quickly and didn't think to look for the kid's companions. Though, in his defense he received a slight daze during his initial escape with the kid. So he can't be required to be on top of everything, Right? "I basically left the shield in the claws of the enemy."

"Mr. Splinter?" Aoki questioned as the boy undertook the responses and curses from the white haired bounty hunter. "Is something wrong? Are we going to find her okay?" The coming close to teary eyed expression that the five to six year old shot at the man's direction was surprisingly frightening, but not in way most would think. It was like he practiced it, an incredible set of large puppy dog eyes was just beaming at Indirar as the tears the boy had started to pull on the man's heartstrings. There was even the added affect from the boy drooping down the animal tuffs of hair on his head! Indirar felt trapped as Aoki stood next to the couch, the boy holding the sides of his face as his expression soon became too unbearable to look at without feeling the need to help the poor lad immediately.

'Whether he's doing this intentionally or not, it's indeed dangerous!' Those words of caution immediately drove a man into action, in turn leading to Indirar shooting off his soft couch and tending to Aoki's upcoming sadness by patting the lad on the head in an attempt to comfort him. "Calm your tear ducts kid, I'll help you find you family." Indirar sighed in relief once he'd heard Aoki's sobbing lower down to a slight sniffle. Indirar soon came to overlook his choice of words when the boy said these next few words.

"Do you promise?" Aoki's next request stopped Indirar cold, as if the man's mind just froze to try and comprehend his options toward this request. Indirar was a bounty hunter set up by his own personal could he has when dealing with a job; make sure you come back alive for the rewards you get won't matter if you're dead. Indirar has his share of enemies due to his line of work, or really people who just have a thorn to pick with him in general. But that didn't faze him much, it was when he chooses a bad client to work for that a rule had to be established. Sometimes he would be a body guard for a prissy and overbearing client that would demand treatment similar to the like of royalty, giving the white haired man the impression that they had an inner joy at seeing him jump through hoops. That was where Indirar would oh so rightly put them in their place, he's their temporary protector, not loyal servant. He remembers the pleading face of one client that begged for him not to throw them into the jaws of the enemy when he was fed up with their insane demands. Though for the record he would only use it as a scare tactic, it also gives a perfect view to how a person would be like when the reaper was staring right into their eyes. But really in this situation, none of that applied. This was a boy he knew from his past, one who was the son of two people, two dear friends that he would do anything for. In his life before turning to mercenary work, he was a guardian, a protector to those who were truly noble and just. So why wouldn't protecting their son be any different? He could also think of the mother's reaction, whether alive or dead at the moment, and who negative it would pose on his health. Spirits, please be merciful to him if her wrath was turned to him physically or spiritually, Indirar didn't want to even think of what would happen if he didn't help the kid.

Curse overprotective wrathful mothers! Especially her wrath!

Indirar looked back at the child, who was readying another puppy dog eyed inspired sad face that outshined many others before it and Indirar was quick to act. He doesn't know who long he could hold out against the weapon of mind destruction, so he might as well act fast.

And curse this new and improved sad face too, he'll codename it something else when he gets the chance to.

"Alright Aoki, I promise. Cut the waterworks and grab on." Indirar hefted the child up with into a piggyback fashion, holding onto Aoki's legs as the boy held onto his shoulders. Indirar then quickly exited his temple home through the front door, locked the door, and started off in a quick jog off his estate's grounds.

Indirar's temple home was placed on a bright side of a mountain overlooking a bright city below, hidden amongst tall red cedar trees supported by slightly smaller evergreen trees. The trees created a mile long forest that circled the mountain, and finding the temple hidden among them was a feat in itself. The city dwellers and outsiders alike name it to be a place of myth due to the inability to find the temple itself, those who go into the dense woodland in hopes of finding it only find themselves back at the bottom of the mountain where they started. It was as if the grounds were enchanted as a thin mist of clouds constantly masked the steel colored Torri gates entrances to the mountain at the four points of the mountain. It was similar to a constant tease to those who couldn't mask out its contents, but who could blame them? Once you're past one of the four main gates the mist gets thicker as you progress, disabling your proper sense of direction until you find yourself back out the gates not too long after. Indirar always enjoyed the stories he would hear when he went about in the city, if only the people knew they only needed a guide to strike away the tricks of the enchanted forest. Though that was a privilege to those who had the right..skills..and a way to protect the grounds Indirar stayed upon. As Indirar weaved through the forest's interior with ease, similar to following a trail mapped out by heart, he gazed at the sunlight that peeked through the leaves of the trees above. Judging from the light's trajectory and the angle of rays that fell, it was nearing sundown, meaning that if Indirar wanted to reach his destination before the trail went cold on the person he was searching for he would need to pick up the pace.

"Hang on Kid!" Indirar smirked with his order as Aoki hooked his arms around the man's neck the moment he felt the wind shift around the area. Indirar for the record was an Astral, as if the marks on his face and in his eyes didn't give him any to those who truly knew the term behind the name. So a simple application of energy to enhance his speed would only be child's play to perform. Indirar stomped on the grassy patch of earth below his boots, as whitish steel colored wisps of leaves whipped along his legs as the energy he was pouring from his body and the grassy grounds below solidified into rune enchantment along the soles of his boots. The rune was a symbol, bathed in the steely white glow of energy, was of a single leaf surrounded by a ring of thorns. The energy particles solidified into view, giving the image of a rapid stream of steely white veil of steam whipping around a single point. When the rune stabilized Indirar instantly reacted, jumping forward using the tips of his toes. This resulted in the man's body shooting above the tree line with great speed while packing a gale of wind in his wake. The Astral with a child in toll darted from tree branch to tree branch, their images becoming twin streaks of color racing through the forest in hopes of reaching the city below in time.

The city of Moon Grove was built at the base of the modest mist filled mountain of mystery and is truly a gorgeous city filled with technological wonder as the backdrop of the ever clear skies. The skyline is littered with elegant skyscrapers, the system starting buildings leveled with the ground before they towered up to touch the sky. But going up wasn't all the city had to offer, for the buildings were so expansive that the perimeter of the city was dug out to go below ground lever and form foundations below what the eye could see at the top. The skyscrapers weren't entirely clean, well they were clean but they were obviously not made of the same cloth. It was if the architecture was based off urban and industrial styles, the urban influence creating these sable clusters of buildings that looked meant for homes, apartment complexes, restaurants, schools, offices, marketplaces, and the extra bits that would support standard living of would say hundreds to thousands of people. But the industrial aspect of the city was similar to the work of fantasy, as if an idea of combining different styles was perfectly building not just towers but also spires. Different ways of living are integrated into the homes such as one of many with obvious Japanese influence given the slanted layering of roof tiles that would fight rightly at a famous temple. A melting pot would be the best and accurate way to describe such a city, a city that found the way to balance traditional and futuristic progress to an extent. It was a way of way of keeping what you need but getting rid of the things precious to you, but being open to other influences and giving them a chance to fit. That would be the city's theme, and it might as well be written on the various signs finding solace among some walls of the city's buildings.

Moon Grove was a colorful place with its well painted signs for businesses and directory that stood tall on different streetlights that lighted up the corners that divided up each cluster. The towers, ore spires of buildings had reasonable spacing for breathing room and modes of transportation, this allowing roads with the common and different varieties of wheeled vehicles to the newest installments of hover crafts cruising down the paved streets, water bridges for canals passaging water taxis from different ports along the city as they weaved around the spires of buildings, gondolas big and small suspended high upon wires connecting to various towers for when transportation was needed where spires would tower over ground level, stone/wooden bridges for those that just want a simple stroll, and the rare glimpse of a personal hovercraft that would lift between landmass to landmass. The buildings looked interconnected from the interior with elevators and stairs, and on the exterior of buildings there were stairs along the sides of the buildings. When you think about it, the place was complete chaos in the eyes of the inexperienced and that was one of its faults. There is no clear pathway to see, no clear line of sight to point A to point B which would send the inexperienced mind into a mad spiral. The city was in a perfect term- an organized chaos- and would be chaos to whoever would plan to visit without prior warning or guidance to the way things worked on the streets. The signs were half hazard, only pointing toward the main streets and well-known/popular sections of the city while unintentionally skipping over the other sections. This creates cycle, someone new is bond to try to use the signs as their moral compass but utterly fail in their attempt due to the amounts of misdirection in this maze like city. The theme of the city also presents a paradox, the initial image of it presents a 'Go with the flow' vibe but once you get into the city going with flow is the last thing you want to do for it's uncertain where you'll end up. The uncertainty is a good and bad thing for newcomers, its promotes interest since there's constantly interesting things to do in this colorful city like go on the lower levels for a wide selection of sports ranging from roller skating, hover boarding, racquetball, solar surfing (an airborne from of solar surfing), and even a division where engineers make robots to compete against each other in battle and sporty tasks alike. You could climb to the market place or circus spires where spinning roller coasters, ferris wheels, indoor game stands filled with prizes to win, betting games, skill games, and just simple luck games. If you want to relax you could go to the sky floors (the highest floors in the city) to relax in an indoor or outdoor pool overlooking the skyline, make a garden or plant trees on empty spaced roofs or balconies, watch the flying aircrafts that dock outside the city's ground based perimeter cart in goods for trade in the marketplace, or just go to the lower/middle floors for cafes, music bands, or libraries for a silent place to read or listen to music as sun rays bath the city in a glow.

Speaking of glow, the city has different settings or lights depending on the time of day. In the morning the colors of the signs and different buildings would be more dominant, allowing the city's rainbow personality to be fully shown from a scenic/far away view as buildings express a more traditional wood based city feel. In the middle of the day the structure of the buildings would appear white as the clouds in a blue sky when the weather was beautiful. When in the afternoon the city would present a more sunset glow as yellow, orange, and green colors would be more pronounced along the city's buildings as the day descended into evening time. When the sun slowly sets past the horizon the city's colors would darken considerably but the streetlights, windows, lights of homes, the main spires in the center of the city, the middle and upper levels, and the market place itself would be alit in an autumn glow within the city as brown and dark green colors take hold alongside the orange glow. And finally in the dusk to midnight hours the city would be overtaken in a low blue or sometimes purple glow as darkness took hold of the city's color for the darker hours as the moon watched over from above with its pure silver moonlight. Moon Grove isn't really a good place for those who aren't patient for their first time there; the city can really be daunting due to its layout and design, but the locals recommend the city or are completely one with it. It was a city that expressed freedom in its own way, and had a trick that got people out of their shells eventually to form a neighborhood type feel.

Final things to go on about is the city's limits, which are surrounded by a ring like boundary of metal, a barrier of shorts that made a tall wall of hexagon shaped panels with a reflective surface. The barrier's height was up to a few stories in normal circumstances to where the days were calm or the weather wasn't proving a problem for the sub-leveled city it was protecting from outside hazards. The panels could open up at certified sectors of the barrier, four to be exact, at the north, west, east, and south sectors of the barrier. The east sector was more specified for flying aircrafts due the mountain range being not that far from it and discouraging land travel, and normally having a lower wall height to let passage for delivery based aircrafts to land on runways. But the East Sector was still open for those traveling on foot or small convoy. North Sector was in similar design to East Sector but had a higher wall, just like the West and South Sectors, for it allowed more land based convoy from the mainland pathway to the forest range that direction. The West sector was governing an entrance from a pasture/grassland area where farming for the city was organized on it fertile soil, allowing fresh produce for the city. The South Sector was the second smallest of the four and was specialized for a passage for small ships to carry fish from fresh and sea based waters using a river route through the forests south of the city to reach the ports near the open sea. The hexagon shaped were able to extended over the city in times of great peril or when weathers took a turn for the worst, forming a sturdy dome over the city. When the dome activated, the reflective panels would slide up more panels on standby at the base of the barriers, lifting panels properly in place and using an inbuilt locking mechanism to hold them in place. It was similar to a gridlock that was controlled by spider like drones that could scale up the surface of the panels using an extendable track of pipelines. The reflective panels were also capable of attracting solar light, storing them in solar cells aligned in strips across the panels to serve as an alternative energy source. Another example of a power source gathered from natural sources would be the various wind turbines lining the sides of building on the upper level's buildings. Though the discussion of Moon Grove's energy problem solving is best left for another day given the long lengths of time the topic can reach. The reflective panels, not only very strong, were made from the ore deposits located underneath the city's right side toward the mountain. Moon Grove's ores are well-known, allowing another trade product and material for engineering for mechanical tools to help industrialize the city to its balanced extent. You can see on some of the streets the occasional small sweeping drones that clean the sidewalks, and social areas of the city in case of untidiness. Engineers of different divisions can be seen helping develop tools and transports, repairing structures, performing checkups on transport vehicles, fixing and organizing directory signs, and keeping things in working order. It was providing a sense of safety but if the engineers weren't always there they've made tools that could stable the possible problems of the people until professional help arrived. In simple terms Moon Grove is a hotspot for engineering, architecture, and art.

"Wow. SO COOL~!" Aoki squealed with audible excitement as Indirar's jumped from the last tree just bordering the Torri Gate just at the bottom of the mountain, landing with his feet going into a slight skid as he slides through the gate. The white haired Astral resumed his run, heading to the East Sector in great time.

"You saw it before didn't you? You were in the market place back where I first saw you. Wouldn't you see this view upon entry?" Indirar shot out a good question, the boy in his memory was already in Moon Grove, and there's no conventional way of entry without seeing the skyscrapers of the city in their glory. Aoki made a face containing a mix of fright and sadness.

"I fell from the sky when I first got here…It was bad…" Indirar shuddered from Aoki's response, wanting to probe further into the event while he reached the East Sector. Indirar stopped his run and merged in with the pathway through the barrier's gate, showing his fake ID to the guards stationed there. Indirar wanted to cause any suspicion to the law enforces stationed at the city do he dispersed the rune enchantment on his legs, causing the steely white energy whipping along his limbs to fade into particles of stardust before completely disappearing from view and into a form of energy that couldn't be seen with normal eyes. After making it through the security gate and into the city's walls, Indirar quickly shot back into the conversation before the kid could take another quiet spell.

"So you fell from the sky, tough break kid." Indirar states with obvious remorse. "Then how exactly did you make it into the city?" The question was soft and kind, giving a sense of ease to the Astral child. Indirar moved down the stairway leading away from the barrier's gates and into the ports below that would use gondolas to ferry passengers down to a more social building spire.

"I fell into a river I think, a kind fisherman helped me out the water since I was un..uncon.." Aoki tried to speak the larger word, stuttering in his voice. Indirar chuckles and finished the word for the kid. "Unconscious?" This kid was amusing Indirar to no end.

"Yeah, I was unconscious!" Aoki chirped in response, nodding his head in approval as Indirar ushered them into a gondola's interior with other passengers. The gondola shuts its entry doors to a close after reaching max capacity and started along its wire rail line to the central spire where the market place was located. Indirar stayed quiet when in the current company of the other passengers, wanting not to disturb with their current troubles. Though he did get a smile and wave from a brunette haired lady holding the hand of her presumed child with similar if not darker hair, maybe because their situations appeared similar? Indirar was inclined to wave back, which he did while Aoki noticed the girl and shot out a goofy face. The dark haired girl with fair skin and amber eyes surprisingly shot one back at the Astral boy, causing the one assaulted with the sudden reaction to take up the challenge quickly. The young lady giggled at the interaction between the two kids, obviously knowing it was all in good fun as the gondola ride started to close in at one of the ports stationed around the marketplace. It was this chance interaction that brought a light hearted chuckle to Indirar, now finding less regret in taking this route to the restaurant where he first met this bright kid.

Once the gondola rested at the drop-off station, opening its doors to let the passengers out, the two children ceased their face game regretfully. But the gloomy faces that appeared when the fun was coming to its end disappeared as the two waved each other goodbye as their parties split off in different directions.

"Have fun kid?" Indirar said, grabbing the attention from Aoki as the girl and her caretaker disappeared into the crowd. He was met with a bright smile as the boy moved up in Indirar's grip and sat on the man's shoulders, nearly blocking his view as Aoki craned his face in his eyesight just to show it. This in turn blocked Indirar's vision and made him stop so he wouldn't bump into the people around him. "Hey! Careful!" Indirar shouts back at the giggling child on his shoulders that was attempting to cover the man's eyes with his hands.

Once he pried the hands from his face ad calmed the giggling Aoki, he made way to the restaurant at the south part of the market place or in this case commercial spire. After passing through grocery stands and shopkeepers exclaiming the wares they could offer to shoppers, and weaving around the shoppers lining the street meant only for traveling on foot or small vehicles Indirar stopped at their desired destination.

The restaurant was traditional, and from the outside it looks beautifully set into the modest and warm feeling of the city itself that you would mistake it almost as a tavern from far way given the loud cheers and joyous songs being sung that it simply flowed from its doors. Timber in its warm brown and the white marble stones make up the building's round outer structure. It was tough to see through the small, round, light brown curtained windows with a white finish, but the entertained voices from within can be felt outside and always drew interest from coming and going passerby. Indirar entered the round shaped restaurant building that was based around a café by the white flower decorated wooden door with Aoki in carry, the door large enough to allow three people to walk through it at once while having a ten foot tall height. The two Astrals were welcomed by laughing voices and a sense of home, the place bubbling with activity as formal dressed servers walked about giving food to their paying occupants. The female bartender who was at a wide counter at the far left side of the room was busy, but still manages to welcome the new guests with a kind wave before tending to those nearest to her. It was as alluring inside as it was outside. Rounded, stone beams support the upper floor and the lights attached to them. The cream colored walls are swarming with photographs, some of what undoubtedly must be famous people and others of happy customers. The café itself was nearly packed. Groups belonging to families, to humble workers, and some of an office type organization Indirar wasn't very sure of, but was something strange to his eye. Several wide wound tables are occupied by a few large groups of people. The other, smaller round tables lined along the walls of the café and were occupied by people who are playing games and, judging by their laughter, are either telling jokes or great, or perhaps embarrassing, tales. Even most of the cream colored, four legged, wooden stools at the bar counter are occupied, though nobody seems to mind the extra company. The café is famous for something, given its meals, desserts, or mineral infused drinks, but Indirar had an idea what it was famous for. Though the numbers of people taking sly gazes at male and female servers respectively, giving out their own charms was a good clue. Indirar headed to the bar counter of the, now recognized, Homey Moon Café, and helped Aoki down onto an empty seat as he took one beside the boy.

"How may I-Wait it's you two!" The female bartender who initially greeted the two Astrals upon their entry shouts out in shock at their arrival, or in this case re-arrival from the looks of it. Well it was also the intense glare that she was giving the both of them, in effect causing Aoki to shrink down as much as he could from her view and Indirar scoffs back. The immediate reaction she got from Indirar only sent her more up the wall.

"You know it isn't that big of a problem, best not to create too much of a shock over it." Indirar casually pulled on the collar of his brown cloak, clearing it from in front of his face before he continued. "It wouldn't look pretty if you raised your voice and caused a disturbance with the pleasant mood flowing through this wonderful establishment." Indirar smirked as he readied the killing verbal blow, this one causing the bartender's anger and shock to entirely deflate. "You don't want to scare the kid do you?" Aoki shot her the signature sad faced eye trick, which Indirar now dubbed the 'Stargazers', toward the poor lass that found herself victim. It was a few moments after the bartender blushed in embarrassment and lowered her head in a shy manner that Indirar's redirect hit home on her heartstrings. It felt good seeing someone other than him get hit by that, but it wasn't a good time to enjoy it.

The bartender now that Indirar got a better look at her (and now that she wasn't looking as if she'd strangle him in the next few moments) she was a tall woman, holding a height of 5'9" if he was being generous, maybe she was wearing heels out of his view from the counter. And with the occasional clank against the smooth brown wood furnished flooring whenever she walked it, his sharp ears confirmed it. So she might have maybe two feet or so lower than that, so maybe the estimated 5'7" in height. Like stated before, his guesstimate was generous, so he wouldn't pry for more information on the bartender's height. She would be shorter than him then since Indirar has a full 7 inches on her, making him a 6'2" in height. The bartender has hazel brown haired individual with it styled long while pulled up in two round buns sitting atop her head, but that didn't stop there, her hair buns had a single pigtail that extended down to her shoulders and braided cleanly so a white and red stripped bow would hold each end of the pigtails. When Indirar's view focused more on her face she was pale skinned, like creamy milk or the texture of the walls of the café, but that didn't shy away from her attractiveness. She was currently looking downward, which in turn caused the bangs covering her forehead to mask her eyes. Her bangs were parted to the sides of her forehead but left two locks of hair held together by a white hair-clip with a small pink cherry blossom flower ornament attached to it as the lock fell in-between her eyes without touching her dainty nose. Two longer strands of hazel hair framed her roundish face, stopping just before reaching her shoulders. Since her eyes were obscured at the moment he focused on bartender outfit which consisted of a cream colored long sleeved dress shirt with five large black buttons pinning up the front of the shirt. A black A-Line skirt or Mini skirt that had cream and pink colored flower petals patterning the fabric, two black suspenders hooking over each shoulder and held down to the waist of the skirt with cream colored buttons. And outer inspections of the other female servers wearing similar versions of the Homey Moon Café uniform, she must have black thin black leggings with black colored heeled boots with cream accents and soles. After doing his 7 second long inspection of both the bartender and the menu, Indirar reached a hand up in front of her face, tuning out the slight embarrassed muttering she was doing for her sake and snapping his fingers.

"Wah!?" Was the response he got from her, causing whitish gray and metallic brown eyes to meet against eyes with a bright amber center with topaz sparking around it like a sun flare type of color? It was rare for Indirar to see, but he simply blinked alongside the bartender before handing her the menu.

"First, I would like to pay for damages." Indirar points his right index finger toward the broken window on the upper floor, now acknowledging his faults in the daring escape. "Second I would like two orders of this Strawberry Jell-O Parfait, with two orders of lemonade." Indirar looked at the kid for confirmation of his choices, and if it wasn't for the telepathic message Aoki shot at him using the glittering effect of wonder in his eyes he would have easily took the giddy bouncing the kid did in his seat as a yes. "Third, have you seen anyone left behind after I left earlier? Aoki and I here are looking for a dear friend of ours." Indirar paused for a moment, slapping a hand softly against the right side of his face. "Oh and where are my manners? What is your name kind miss?"

The woman bursts off into series of quick movements which brought Indirar great amusement, first staring at the man before her in astonishment before zipping off into the one of the two back doors. Behind the bar counter are two doors and shelving where fine china and other small treasures are placed up in display. To the right of the bar counter was the door to what seems to be the kitchen quarters and order delivery station; while to the left were the restrooms and a back exit that was locked from the outside to Indirar's experience. An emergency exit only was also painted in red letters on the back exit also so that confirmed his suspicions. Indirar didn't get to dwell on his thoughts too long as the bartender came back with not only their drinks but with another person occupying her. One that made Aoki smile as he shouts out in joy for two things, the return of his companion and the reassurance of her safety.

"Kin!" Aoki exclaimed in happiness as he stood up from his seat and broke off toward his partner in a leap, startling the bartender and the other customers seated at the bar counter with the sudden movement. The Astral child landed perfectly in the arms of a 12 year old looking girl, smaller than both Indirar and the bartender with her 5ft height, and currently wearing the uniform of the of the Homey Moon Café was the calm and collected Ifrit Kin. Now taking Kin into his sight as she hugged and pampered the child in her arms, Indirar made a sigh of relief upon finally finding the lost Spirit Arm before anything went-

"Well by my word, and I thought our search was all for nothing." A malice filled voice suddenly announced from the upper floor of the café, sending a serious chill up the spine for the Astrals and the Spirit Arm in company as a dark miasma started to form over the building's interior. Although, the rest of the customers weren't as lucky as they were swamped by the dark energy that filled the room to a suffocating point. Nearly all the customers dropped on the spot, going unconscious except the bartender who was the closest to the nearest energy sources that could counteract the intruder's spell. The establishment was deathly quiet as the lights went dark, Indirar tensing up in his seat as his hands went under his cloak. Kin at the other side of the counter ducked for cover, taking Aoki and the bartender down with her under the counter, just hoping they weren't caught in the opposing entity's sight line.

Indirar let out a sharp curse under his breath as he was clearly the only one upright and his enemy's direct line of sight. One of the people associated with the organization he was hunting for, the Order of the Fallen Angels, has just laid a trap for his previous mistake earlier in the day.

'Well everything went sour quick like lemon in lime soda.' The quick metaphor Indirar diagrammed in his head wasn't giving any recognition or justice to the amount of trouble he just ran right into. 'How the bloody hell did they find us?! Wait…it was me. They must have sensed my Ether spark outside the city, I shouldn't have tapped into my energy manipulation so recklessly, of course THEY would be looking for that!' Indirar looked to Kin, his eyes flickering to sharper, more beastly form for a split second as both exchanged a nod in understanding. Whoever was coming down those stairs is obviously hunting for them, and they've cleared out any inconveniences beforehand. Indirar just waited, time running along and his senses honing into the 'clack' sound of heels against wooden stairs. He was unknowingly holding his breath and swallowing the lump in his throat as the entity moved closer to the Astral's position.

' **Soul Telepathy, link on right now Miss Ifrit!'** Indirar ordered in his mind as his Ether subtly created an invisible link to the Spirit Arm's Ether as she was glaring daggers toward the upcoming foe. Kin's eyes snapped into focus as she opened the mental link to the older Astral, their souls creating a private communication pathway that trumped the usage of voice communication.

' **Indirar Splinter is it?'** Kin responded back in turn, cradling her young potential partner in her arms from any upcoming harm. The bartender next to the Spirit Arm was currently fending off her dizzy spell while Kin subtly created a field of Ether around her, Aoki, and the bartender. **'Forgive Kin, for she isn't sure she can partake in this battle. Kin's Elemental Energy reserves are still recovering from her actions prior to now, right know she's devoting her Spiritual Energy to protecting her Master and the bartender. Kin does not know if she'll be very effective in an all-out brawl. This is very well taking into the account of the unconscious spectators; Kin can't ensure their well-being also in her current state if she does battle. Will you take the lead in this battle while Kin assists in any possible analytical notices of the enemy's battle style?'** Indirar sent her a 'thumbs up' sign over the counter top, causing Kin let a small smile as her worries steadily decreased and focused on the upcoming confrontation. **'Understood, enemy is 10ft to your left and steadily closing in. She has just finished and by the looks of it she's blocked all our exits with a barrier of demonic nature. It's a curse that won't be lifted to let anyone out until one of the two conditions is fulfilled.'** Kin lists off these facts with a calm, almost cold tone. Indirar opens the front of his cloak a bit, revealing his hands to be lined with wooden Senbon Needles, otherwise known as 'Bo Shuriken'.

' **So the obvious defeat or be defeated scenario?'** Indirar questions, the question receiving a quick 'yes' from Kin. She recorded the amount of distance steadily changing between him and his enemy. 7ft….5ft…..3ft….2ft….1ft…..Then Indirar could feel an ice cold breath tickle his pointed right ear, a feminine giggle following a few seconds after. The whole room went silent before Indirar kicked up the empty seat to his left with the nearby corresponding leg, sending it flipping to head height in a quick launch. Indirar then shot up to standing posture, spinning on his right foot to roundhouse kick the area behind him with his left while hitting the airborne chair. The attack caused the entity to skit back in a quick hop, bending back from his initial kick and cartwheeling to his left to stay clear of the flying chair. Indirar spaced himself away from the bar counter while still concealing his Bo Shurikens within his cloak, ready to throw them in counterattack. The white haired Astral's eyes shot up in a steely white glow as he shot forward into battle, his eyes already adjusted to the darkness and scoping out his foe.

The entity was confirmed female if not obvious by the voice and the figure, but that didn't deter Indirar frontal assault in the slightest. The figure was had a mask made of metal protecting the entirety of her face from view, not even giving the show of skin in the matter. The figure was wearing a Combat Skin consisting of a dark brown tunic with long blood red sleeves emblazoned with black stripes running vertically up the material in thin lines. The tunic has a hood, pulled up to conceal the back of the head which the mask did not cover. The top of the hood has a blood red cross designed to be holy, but the red and the blackened angel feathers creating a pattern across the tunic told the opposite. The tunic has black leather armor padding around the chest, back, and the area along the sides of the ribcage to present an extra lightweight layer of upper body armor. The front of the tunic was protected by a blood red breast plate that only protected the front, allowing thin metals to form round plating over the stomach and chest area. Four dark brown leather straps secured the breastplate in place by hooking two around the lower back, while the remaining two secured themselves through black clip loops at the underarm and shoulder area. The shoulders were protected by small, blood red, oval shaped shoulder pauldrons that had a small black encryption that were lining all the metal; this includes the mask, breast plate and pauldrons which seemed to be the only sources of metal armor on her. The hands and forearms were covered in dark brown gloves that reached up past the elbow, covering over the long sleeves of the tunic as the gloves were fastened down by black straps with metallic clips. Three more belts lined the waist of the tunic but seemed to only hold three square shaped, black holsters for a utility belt function at the left and right side of the waist. The lower half of the figure were slim black pants made of a flexible material presumably, given how fast and fluid the wearer was able to react to his initial kick without any signs of hindrance. The pants have blood red stripes lining along the legs of the garment while dark brown boots that reach past the figures knees obscure most of the front of the pants from view. But the combat boots with slight metallic heel extensions (probably to enhance kicking power) have five rectangle shaped cut outs going up the back of the footwear. The figure's mask was a blood red with black lines detailing black oval eyes where the wearer can presumably see out of, while only forming the encryptions Indirar cannot understand at the moment due to the fight. Speaking of which, Indirar's opponent has brandished dual Kukri Knives with a pure ebony blade, blood red bandages over its finger grip enhanced handle, and a serrated (teeth design) back edge.

* **BGBM- "Targa" (Original Mix) by Russ Chimes***

Indirar flashed out his arms, throwing six Bo Shurikens at the arms of the assassin, only hitting the back walls of the café for the assassin swatted them away with the back of a Kukri Knife. The needles that made contact with the wall shattered when they hit, the weapons infused with a nature based elemental energy caused brown and thorns to blossom along the wall and bind along its surface. Indirar cursed as the assassin now knew that his current roster of weapons was meant for trapping, and she would know be more cautious of him at long to medium range. That's when the battle took a shift in speed, the assassin shooting forward with a burst of speed. Indirar backpedaling to the bar counter and letting it hit his back, when his enemy closed in on him while placing his arms on the counter. The assassin swung out her arms to her sides before slashing at the Astral's neck in a thin x-cross, wanting decapitate him at the start. Indirar avoids by bending his neck back as the knives passed above his face, he puts his weight on his arms and quickly swung up his legs to kick the assassin squared in the stomach. The assassin staggers back, allowing Indirar the moment to push off his legs and launch himself forward with a Bo Shuriken in each hand but this time they were metal. The assassin, now having her footing flipped the knife in her left hand into a backwards grip and slashed away a stab from the Astral's needle that was about to pierce her right arm. The two engaged in a high speed clash, the assassin slashing her knives out at the Astral as he redirected the knives using the sides of his needles or bumping the striking arms away with quick jabs.

Indirar steadily found an opening, a break in posture before the next attack launched from the assassin's right side. The left hand was the more favored or dominant one for his enemy so he ducked under the assassin's slashes using their left knife and positioned himself at her right side. Though before he could do anything, the assassin retaliated with her right leg and nearly gave him a steeled heel to the side of his face. Indirar brought his right arm up to block, only for it to be simply shattered as the full brunt of the block battered his arm. His Ether took the blow in defense, keeping the damage he would have received from the enemy's kick to a minimal as Indirar's body crashed into a small round table against the right wall of the café. Indirar blinked, taking a glance at dark energy enveloping the assassin's legs in a blaze of blood red flames that look as if they spawned from hell itself. The café flared up in a red glow as the assassin's armor and mask flickered in the glow of the flames, the hellish aura enveloping her body and weapons. Indirar was quick to move as the assassin threw her right knife at his position, the weapon spinning through the air and cutting through the space as a pinwheel of flaming death wanting Indirar's blood to bath in. Indirar was inclined to dodge, not only by instinct but also the immediate warning from Kin herself, but how could he when an unconscious customer was snoozing directly in its path? Indirar grabbed the table he was pushed up against, grabbing the dishes of food off the top of it and sending an energy infused kick against the side of the table. The table rocketed toward the masked assassin's knife with great velocity, only to be sliced in half like it was hot butter and flying to different corners of the room as the flames charred its surface black.

Indirar turned his back to the blade that was still flying at his person and getting dangerously close, taking the customer behind him into his grasp and tossing him aside as the kukri was just inches before hitting his backside. As hell flame infused blade made contact at Indirar's position blossom of blood red ash and searing heat blanketed the spot in a concentrated explosion that charred the surface of the floor and inflicted a wide indent of a blade along its surface. The crackling of flames pleased the assassin as she expected a direct hit, given the Astral had chosen to concern himself with the minor distractions around him. She though blinked at the sudden movement from above the spot where her downed opponent was most likely licking his wounds and was quick to respond by dashing into the cloud of ash. The assassin leapt at the position she last saw the Astral, reading her left knife to stab down at his form, only for the blade to imbed itself in a pile of rubble consisting of chunks of broken ceiling and wood shards of the flooring. She craned her neck up in a quick panic, for she was sure he was here, only to see a hole broken into the ceiling above her that was just below the second floor of the café. She frowned behind her mask, grabbing her thrown knife and jumping into the hole above her. The assassin didn't get more than half her body up through the opening before Indirar delivered a boot square into the front of the assassin's mask, a familiar steely white rune shown on the soles of his Tabi Boots as a whirlwind of leaves and wind coil rapidly along his legs. The elemental energy flowed against the assassin's head before reaching its limit point, sending a condensed crescent wave of wind impacted her body with a steely white energy strike that ejected her body back down the hole with the force of a hurricane.

The assassin's body was pummeled into the wood floor below, cracking through its surface as an indent of her body caved into the floor. The assassin's forced their body to move once the crescent wave dispersed after dealing inflicting its intended purpose, for Indirar dropped down upon her previous spot which would have shattered her armor further as cracks were already beginning to form on the mask and the leather padding on the back of her tunic showed deep cuts after impacting the broken rubble on ground so hard. There were also a few trickles of blood coming from her mask as Indirar's attack most likely caused an unseen injury, and judging by the dazed movements the assassin took a concussion most have taken effect also. Indirar didn't come out unscathed either, for the knife throw inflicted a deep cut gash along his right shoulder as the flames delivered a third degree burn along the limb. Indirar grits his teeth as a searing heat inflamed his senses, and any attempts to move his blackened arm at the moment was rendered useless until his Ether could apply energy to speed up the healing process and mend the injury. But that would leave him open for other attacks if his Ether focused on that injury, leaving fewer defenses for injuries that could prove fatal. Indirar didn't have the option of taking the evasive approach for that would leave Kin and the others open for attack if the assassin decides to go finish her mission if he shows signs of weakness.

Indirar's eyes widened for a second as the assassin's body shot up with speed once more, this time the dark energy around her enhanced her speed tenfold and allowing her to dart across the interior of the café as her body looked like a red and black bullet. The bullet rockets from point to point, ricocheting off the walls, ceiling, and columns to build up more speed as trails of flames and ash lined the air. Indirar seeing this knew that the enemy was in the same thoughts as him, weakened and ready to deal the final blow. Indirar steadied his body into a sideways stance, his right foot behind him and slightly sideways as his left foot took lead in front of him and was pointed straight. His injured right arm was behind him as he held his left arm out straight in front of his view, which was equal with his sight and the initial place he saw the assassin leave off of. Indirar closed his eyes, focusing on the sounds of his opponent's movement which was near nonexistent at the speeds she was soon reaching. He poised his left hand's fingers and had his palm open and shown as a steel rune with a brown tint appeared on the back of the hand. The rune enchantment was a symbol of lotus flower enveloped in a two serpentine dragons that coiled around the flower, touching hands at the top of the flower and touching tails at the bottom. His Astral marks present on his face glowed in the same color, his left arm soon taking the rune's effect and becoming encased in brown dragon scales in replacement of his previous skin. The reptilian skin shined a metallic glow as his left hand took the perfect embodiment of dragon's claw, its blackened claws razor sharp and poised to strike. The Astral waited as the assassin soon bulleted at his form, her kukri knives flashing in the darkness as she closed in.

Indirar then shot under the assassin's body as it lunged over his head, the runes at his legs lingering for just a moment longer and giving the sudden burst of speed to move under a strike. The masked assassin swung her blade down under her in an arc, slashing at his moving form. Indirar spun his body to the left, lifting off the ground in a corkscrew flip and evading to a nearby column. The assassin then bounced off a table, changing her trajectory at Indirar so she could launch at him again without missing a beat in her movements. Indirar rolled to his left as a knife cut at where his chest previously was, escaping the attack with a burning cut near the right of his ribcage which already scorched its surface while cutting through his cloak and shirt. Indirar bounced off his left claw and retaliated with high kick to the assassin's stomach which sent all her gathered motion in another direction. The assassin let out a labored gasp as she flew past the column as her body landed on one of the large round tables. She sent her sliding body into a roll off the table just as three metal Bo Shurikens pierced the left side of her tunic just along her ribcage. Indirar rushed at her with his left claw bared, only to duck down as the assassin desperately threw a Kukri Knife at his head and inflicted a small cut across his left cheek that delivered a smaller degree burn. The assassin held her right hand over the now bloodied spot on her tunic, making sure to press down her fingers around the needles to not disturb the wound more. The assassin got up as Indirar got back up and leapt at her, his left claw about to dig its talons into her. But with effort the assassin evaded to the side, not even giving the Astral the image of her in a crawl as she pushed to her feet and slashed at Indirar once more.

The Kukri Knife was stopped still as Indirar managed to lift hand in its part, letting it pierced through his right palm and out the backhand. Indirar hissed in pain as blood flowed from the wound and ticked down his arm, but he reeled back his left arm as he pulled the assassin closer with a jerk from his right hand. He clenched his left arm into a dragon's fist, steel colored energy pouring around his arm in a fluid veil as the limb was enveloped in a glowing, rotating sphere of whitish gray energy. He pummeled his fist into the assassin's chest as the sphere shot against the breastplate in a bright shockwave of light; launching the assassin's body through the air as the sphere three times the size of a person's head carried her backwards into a flight. The assassin's body flew into window, shattering through the glass and the barrier of darkness that kept the fight trapped inside the café, and crashed into the neighboring wall of an alleyway. The assassin's body slumped forward as it slid to the ground in a heap with the surface of the wall she impacted cracked along with her breastplate armor as it broke apart and shattered next to her. Indirar took a long stare at his downed opponent, before his vision wavered due to the pain flooding his body and he collapsed forward as he lost consciousness.

* **BGBM-END***

* * *

 **-Time skip brought to you by a Chibi Kin and the Chibi Aoki helping an unconscious Indirar onto a stool for Kin to heal him while the Bartender swept away the rubble and dirt in the background with a broom. A wave of clouds and white bandages washing the scene away to a new one.-**

* * *

'Ow..owowowowowowowowowOW!' Were Indirar's immediate thoughts as he woke up with the ceiling of the Homey Moon Café to great him in his awakening. The constant pain in his right arm and general face and upper torso didn't help ease his troubles at all as his eyes snapped open. Indirar's body in turn shot up with a large jolt, startling Kin beside him who had just finished bandaging his arm after healing a majority of the wounds dealt to him. Once he noticed he wasn't in any immediate danger he went still, frozen by the cold glare of irritation that Kin sent his way.

"Be still." Kin commanded, just loud enough so he could hear her while still delivering an amount of force in her voice. Indirar looked away from her eyes, taking a look at the area around him and made a sigh. The café was looking better, yes that would be the term for what the damages that were cleaned up to some degree would be named. Though the bartender, who he still hasn't gotten the name of, was being helped by Aoki who floated a number of tables and chairs back into place by conjuring clouds under them while she swept and cleaned up. Kin was currently applying burn ointment to his check and on upper torso, helping the smaller burns there with an impassive gaze. Indirar silently thanked the spirits for a healer being around, not wanting to think about the mess he'd been in without one. The café had its lights back on and the previous spell of darkness that trapped them inside was all and gone. The customers were luckily or unluckily unconscious still.

"By the way, where's the masked Fallen Angel?" Indirar asked, already knowing the origin and reason behind the attack they experienced. Kin shook her head sadly, giving Indirar the answer he needed. "Retreated huh? Well it's one of the better outcomes that is for sure." Kin nodded in agreement.

"Indirar Splinter!" And here comes the bartender with a mix of relief and something else on her face. "It's good you're still alive and well. Because now you can help me clean up, and repair the damages." That sly, cheeky smile she sent the white haired and extra crispy Astral sitting on a stool against one of the columns of the café made Indirar gain a regretful smile. "And the name is Cimarron, Cimarron Topaz." She sent a wink his way.

"Nice name." Indirar responded in kind.

"Flattery won't get you anything here, not even a pass out of clean-up. Even, if you just got out a fight." Cimarron responds to the pleading face that Indirar gave her. Kin gave her a 'thumbs up' sign which gave Indirar the ok to move again. "Plus Miss Ifrit sees you as okay, so chop-chop!" Indirar was handed a mop and a bucket of water as he was ushered along to clean. Cimarron then gave Aoki two tall dishes of Strawberry Jell-O Parfaits for his efforts in cleaning up and rested him at a seat near the bar counter.

"Any chance you could help?" Indirar asked Kin, who shook her head.

"Kin already did it last time." Kin's answer only made Indirar slump his head.

* * *

 **A/N: First, I am deeply sorry for the wait. School was long and took up most of my time. But now with summer here I can focus on story writing. If there is any questions that you have about this story or you just want to send a message, don't be shy to do so. The next chapter won't take another long wait as the last one and it will focus more on two characters shown here and the city of Moon Grove. Read and Review. And I own my characters and Ideas. See yah next time!**

* * *

"Whoa, that was a tough battle!" Zora exclaimed from the talk room, only present with Egon the in a chair beside her. A holographic screen appeared in the space behind the two hosts, repaying critical moments of the battle shown before.

"Indeed, both fighters were pretty powered up. Indirar being a Nature, Wind, and Metal affinity user was on a disadvantage against the mysterious Fallen Angel wielding intense darkness and hell-fire infused attacks. Both were skilled in their professions respectively, but Indirar's Bo Shurikens which limited the Fallen Angel's movement, and allowed him time to deal a finishing blow gave him the win. And what an important win it was." Egon added on, nodding in respect to Indirar's skill.

"But I feel like I could go for a Parfait right now too." Zora mentions with a grumbling stomach.

"We'll go out for lunch with the others later! Just wait till we fade to black!" Egon urged.


End file.
